Unusal Day
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Odd relaxed outside under a tree. “I’m going to miss you Odd.” "It’s just becoming so hard to be near…” Odd/Sissi


Note: I just felt like writing this. Took a few days because of school but I think its okay. Any way, I don't own anything. Odd and Sissi all the way. This story takes place after the last episode and I hope it came out alright. Now, I need to write my other story. _I've had this up under another account and thats why its the same. So, don't bitch._

Odd relaxed outside under a tree. It was unusually hot outside and it was also a beautiful day. It was too wonderful to be spent indoors. So, Odd rested in the shadows of the tree. It felt like he was meant to be here. As Odd let the peace wash over him, he closed his eyes and thought over the past year.

So much happened. It was unbelievable. Odd had stopped a great evil and Sissi had become nice. She was…well it was hard to put into words. Sissi in short had given up her silly crush over Odd's best friend.

This was a great relief to said boy. It was hard enough for him to control himself around her when she was just talking to him, but it was even harder when she threw herself at… He would not think about it. That was in the past. Not that he had much hope of them getting together. In the past year, Odd had fallen in love with Sissi. He was hopeless. He couldn't help it. Ever since he met her, she had been… His thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Odd, what are you doing outside?" Sissi asked as she walked up to him. Odd looked up at her. He was studying her or to be more truthful he was studying the way she sucked her cherry popsicle. He watched the way she licked it and the way her lips looked wrapped around the treat. _God!_ He thought to himself. _Help me!_

"I could ask the same question Sissi." Odd closed his eyes, but the damage was done. The image was stuck in his head. _Crap_. He felt her sit down next to him.

"I went to get a popsicle. Now you."

"I came to relax." He heard the sound of her sucking the snack. He turned his head to see that Sissi's lap was right next to his face. This did not help matters. She stretched her body back pushing her breast higher.

"Well, then I'll relax with you." Odd moved over a bit as Sissi went to lie next to him. Her head rested close on hid shoulder. She smiled as she finished her popsicle. It was nice to have her near him like this. It made him feel truly happy. They stay there like this for half an hour. "I'm going to miss you Odd."

"What? What did you say Sissi?"

"I said I'm going to miss you." She sat up to look into his face. "My aunt is letting me stay with her for awhile." She sighed as she looked away.

"Why are you leaving?" She can't leave. It would break his heart to see her go.

"I think it would help with my feelings." _Is she talking about Ulrich?_ "It's just becoming so hard to be near…" She stopped to gaze into Odd's eyes. "I'm sorry. You came here to relax not to hear about my problems." She moves away from him. "I should go before…" She bit her bottom lip as a tear ran down her face.

Sissi ran as fast as she could. How could she be so stupid? She tripped over her feet in her rush to leave _him _behind. She had to put _him_ behind her. She closed her eyes as she waited for the floor to hit her, but it never happened.

"Careful Sissi dear, you may hurt yourself." _Oh, God. _She gasped as she saw who had caught her. _Odd!_ "Did anyone ever tell you you're a great runner? Because, I had a hard time keeping up with you." Sissi just stared at him.

"I can't…go away."

Odd gave her a hard look. "What's wrong? I can help!" She pushed him away as she cried harder.

"No! No, you can't help me." She fell to her knees with a little sob. "I need to just go away and then the feels will go away." He whispered her name as he kneeled down. "Everyone thinks that I was after Ulrich all that time. But, I wasn't…not the whole time…at least not at the end." She could see that Odd didn't understand. So, she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You see there's this guy that Ulrich is always with. His a real loser and his jokes are super lame, but I still like them. His cutie in his own way and ever since I first met him…will I've had this feeling for him. I just didn't know what it was. Over the time that I've knew him, I realized that I've loved him from the very being, but he doesn't love me and I just can't…won't take it any more." She turned her eyes away from his. "I don't care if his short or can't take anything seriously or that he eats like a pig and still looks scrawny." She looks at Odd with hopeful eyes. "I don't care about any of that because I love you."

"Sissi, I don't know what to say." _Yes, you do._ He thought to himself

"I understand. You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel."

"You do." Odd said in surprise. He was sure that no one knew he was in love with her

"I know you don't love," his eyes went wide, "and I know why you don't love me. I'm such a…an awfully person. I've been mean and nasty to you from the start. I'm so…hu…so…"

Odd kissed her softly. "You're so wonderful. You're an angel that heaven sent just for me. You're kind, when you want to be and I…and I love you for so many other reasons." He pulled Sissi closer to him. "Please, don't leave me because I don't know how to live without you." _And to think this day started just like any other day_. Odd thought to himself with a wide smile.

End Note: Did you like it? R&R and tell me how you felt. It would help me when writing future stories, maybe even stories about Odd/Sissi.


End file.
